User talk:IchokaSuzumi666
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the Crackers Or Wackers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chomper4 (Talk) 03:06, February 27, 2010 Oh my gosh, I LOVE your show, Crackers or Wackers! ''I hope that it continues for years! Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows... 18:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) no In my opinion TDI is one of the worst shows ever, so I refuse to participate To each his own. Every person on the planet is entitled to their own opinion, so deal with it. I'll admit the ORIGINAL TDI was decent, however the actual spin offs of it on TV, and the fan spin offs just fail. Evnyofdeath 19:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Christina?! How could you end ''Crackers or Wackers? ''It was such a good show! Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows... 15:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I Invite You To The Mighty B Fanon! --Manta-bee 17:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) You did? --Manta-bee 02:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well..... To each his own I say. I hate to break this to ya, but it feels like your trying to censor my opinion slightly. The thing is, censorship of that kind is ILLEGAL in America. Evnyofdeath 20:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Its alright Its fine. I just wanted to let you know what you were saying bordered on censorship is all. I hold no ill will towards you in any way. Evnyofdeath 01:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Salutations! My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of old here on the Wikia community (old enough to get familiar with most of the community's rules and regulations, at the least). In case you're wondering how I found you, I think I noticed your username on either the [[w:c:totaldramaisland:Main Page|'Total Drama Wiki']] or the [[w:c:totaldramaislandfanfiction:Main Page|'Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wiki']] (I'm thinking... the second one, maybe)? I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself is all... ;) Since I'm in the spotlight, I think I should give you some information about myself, just so you can know me better, and to prove to you I am 'not' an online troll. Okay, here we go: At this point in my life, I'm not really comfortable with giving out my real name to the online public. If there's one thing I know about chatting online, then it's the fact that you can never be too careful. Fortunately, I 'am' comfortable enough to give away 'these' following facts: *My gender is male *I'm 18 years old as of July 20 *I'm skinny; and I mean 'really' skinny (fortunately, I'm not emaciated) *My favorite shows/series includes [[wikipedia:Total Drama|''Total Drama Island]] (duh =P), the [[w:c:YuGiOh:Yu-Gi-Oh!|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] series, [[wikipedia:Mystery Science Theater 3000|''Mystery Science Theater 3000]] and ''RiffTrax'' (both of which are epic win), and ''Glenn Martin, DDS'' (in my opinion, I think it's an okay show, although I wish that the show's creators/producers would work on the timing of the show's humor, as well as tone the adult humor down a bit. But it's not bad, once you get used to it!). With the exception of TDI, you're probably either not familiar with any of these series, or are familiar with them, but aren't really a fan of them. In either case, I completely understand. *And last, but not least, I am a [[w:c:totaldramaisland:User blog:Psychid45/I'm SUPER-SENSITIVE, so I MUST be a weakling|''highly'' sensitive person]], in terms of feelings. ...Wow, is that a lot to know about me... O_O If you're somewhat disturbed/offended by the fact that I randomly messaged you like this, please go easy on me. I, too, have feelings. Please respond! OwO --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was reading Physchids blog a minute ago and I just realised I'm like around your age group. I'm 10 this december. 13:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) What are you O_O ing for? 14:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh and the real funny thing is that I'm born on the last day of the year (December 31 2000) Belive it or not its true. 14:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Invitation! I invite you to be in One Crazy World We Live In! SuperSaiyanKirby (UTC) October 15, 2010 9:27pm Can you help me with my Mighty Doodel pg? well.do you want to help me? Can I help with 1 of your pgs? A.O.K. good part,goodpart. NO,BOTH OF US! Sory,my lunch is redy.By LAST STRAW!!!!!!!! Cyndaquil and MightyDoodel`s Adventure I think is geting boring so we beter get more ecsiting parts! Clik Here to find out somthing. Have you did any edet`s on Cyndquill and mightydootel`s Adventure 4 Latly? Alright Christinahorst.2018 ---- See Punk Puppy 3's episodes of Total Drama Cartoon, in each episode, highlight in blue what you think the most famous quote would be. Chomper4 22:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC) *Make sure you do all of them, and when new ones arrive, you can do those too. Chomper4 00:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) **Good job. Chomper4 18:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ***Keep it up. Chomper4 03:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:The City: Houston characters Thank you so much for adding that category you created. I was planning on doing that myself, but I was too busy to actually do it. Again, thank you so much and keep up the great work! :) X-KING 04:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Rocketman2462 Hello. I know you don't know me, but I wondering if you'd be interested in reading this story of mine called Alive. " You're 30% arrogant, 30% ignorant, and 40% idiot!" " Yep, she soo has a crush on me." Nickelodeon has the best lines. XD 22:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Total Cartoon Teams Did you think of any new episodes for it?Chomper4 22:18, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Testing out my new signature! ;) An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 12:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC)